A New Life
by John Silver fan
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan learn the meaning of family.
1. David Kenobi

Qui-Gon shifted his great frame not for the first time that afternoon.

Obi-Wan and Siri were finally returning home after being held captive on a misson for a year.

"Relax, Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said.

The taller Master didn't take his eyes off the ship coming towards them.

"I can't help it, Mace," he answered his friend.

Once off the ship, Obi-Wan flung himself into his Master's arms.

"Thank the Force you're all right, Padawan."

He meant it with all his heart.

Once in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters with Siri, Obi-Wan's and Siri's faces turned serious.

"Master, there's something we have to tell you."

Qui-Gon didn't like the tone of his Padawan's voice.

"I'm not going to like this,... am I?"

Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other for a moment.

"Probably not."

Siri looked him in the eye.

"Master Jinn,... you might want to sit down before we tell you this."

Growing increasingly nervous, Qui-Gon sat down on the couch, across from Siri and Obi-Wan.

"Our captor, after a while, forced us to... to make love."

Qui-Gon's face paled.

"And... Siri became pregnant."

Siri moved her robe for the first time, revealing a bundle in a white blanket in her arms. Obi-Wan took the bundle, went over to the couch, and sat down next to Qui-Gon.

"Master,... meet David Kenobi."

Qui-Gon's eyes all but bugged out of his head as he looked at the baby in Obi-Wan's arms. His voice shut down from the shock, and he couldn't make sense of all his thoughts.

He swallowed hard, slowly reached over, and gently touched the baby's cheek.

Blue-green eyes blinked open at the callous fingers and looked up into his face.

Swallowing again, he succeeded in making his voice work.

"David Kenobi," he said softly, almost as if testing the name.

"Would you like to hold him, Master?"

Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan, a bit of his shock renewed. He looked at Siri, his face and eyes uncertain... and a little hopeful.

"May I?"

Siri smiled and nodded.

Qui-Gon gently brought David close to his chest as he was passed into his arms.

Obi-Wan smiled, got up, and sat next to Siri again. They watched Qui-Gon's shock dissolve into a grandfatherly love, pride, and joy as he held David close, speaking softly to him. They knew the Master accepted this change, accepted David.


	2. Five Years Later

_Five years later..._

Qui-Gon lay awake in his bed with his eyes closed. He knew it was almost time for him to get up and start another day, but he really didn't want to.

The sound of a pair of little feet running from Obi-Wan's room towards his own room caught his attention, and he smiled. David was up again. His door opened, the feet ran inside, and he had just enough time to brace himself before the weight of the five year old descend upon his stomach, earning a grunt of the Master and causing him to finally open his eyes.

"'ake up, Papa! It's morning!" the little boy sang out, beaming.

Qui-Gon chuckled and ruffled the boy's blond hair, which he had inherited from his mother.

He felt sad at the thought of Siri, who had died on a mission with her Master when David was only a year old, leaving him and Obi-Wan to raise him, for they had been unwilling to turn him over into the care of the temple, even now.

The boy didn't know that Qui-Gon wasn't actually his grandfather, even though Obi-Wan called him 'Master' or, when referring to him, called him by name.

"Yes it is, David," he said, smiling back at the boy.

This was just another regular morning. David would get up before his father woke up and before Qui-Gon got out of bed, though sometimes even before the Master would be awake himself, run in, jump on top of Qui-Gon, declare that it was morning, and pester the man to get up, which, of course, he couldn't do until the boy got off him.

"Get up, Papa. Up, up, up, up, up!"

"I'll get up when you get off me, Little One."

The boy scrambled off his grandfather's stomach and sat on the bed while the Master got ready to start another day.

Once ready, Qui-Gon plucked David from his place on his bed, swung him up onto his broad shoulders, and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Papa."

"Hmmm?" Qui-Gon asked absentmindedly as he prepared breakfast, which was quite a feat when he still had David on his shoulders, even though this was also routine.

"We gonna go see da ball game like you said?"

Qui-Gon, still not yet fully awake, had take a moment to process what David meant. Then he remembered he had promised the boy he would take him to see a soccer game that afternoon since he and Obi-Wan were free that day and so Obi-Wan could spend some time with his friends.

"Yep."

"Yay!"

Obi-Wan came into the kitchen a little while later.

"Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning, pal."

Qui-Gon smiled at the young man.

"Good morning, Padawan."

"Good morning, Master."

They ate breakfast, and a little after noon, Qui-Gon left with David to go to the game. After the game he took him to get lunch and then some ice cream.

*********

Obi-Wan looked up from the holo-vid at the sound of the door opening and closing and smiled at the sight of David fast asleep in Qui-Gon's arms, his head resting on the big man's shoulder.

/_He was out not five minutes into the air taxi ride back._/

/_Did he have fun?_/

/_Oh yeah. Though I'm not sure which was more fun for him,... watching the game,... or driving me absolutely **bonkers**!_/

The last word came rather forcefully and irritably.

Laughter erupted from Obi-Wan's side of their bond, and the Padawan had to use all his control not to laugh out loud, though he did snicker some.

Qui-Gon scowled as he disappeared into Obi-Wan's room to put David in bed. He came back out and made sure the door shut behind him.

"It's not funny, Padawan. I let him drag _you_ along next time instead of me. If this keeps up, I'll be in an asylum before he's six!"


End file.
